


Study Break

by SuperStitious18



Series: HS Avalance [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Pre-Relationship Avalance. Sara's studying with Ava and shenanigans ensue. Short one-shot





	Study Break

**Author's Note:**

> First fic post on ao3! Please enjoy, feedback is welcome and thank you for stopping by! :D

Sara groaned. "This sucks." She flopped over on the bed, staring Ava down. "Why am I doing this again?" She whined, her expression pleading with Ava to remind her.

"It's for the test Thursday, C'mon Lance." Ava said, flipping a page in her textbook and completely ignoring the begging stare.

"You know I hate science. There are more fun things to be studying other than AP Biology!" She tried to convince Ava of that many times before. It never worked.

"Yeah, but you're good at it." Sara thought she heard a note of jealousy and was about to comment on it when Ava continued. "You just need to refine a few things. Which I marked. Y'know, In your very few notes?" She looked pointedly at the undisturbed book laying nearby. 

"Why are you helping me?" Sara was curious. Ava was extremely intelligent. She kept up with the likes of Alex Danvers, Lena Luthor and Caitlin Snow who were in all advanced classes themselves. So, she assumed Ava had better things to do than help a 'blonde ditz' as someone had called her a few times. Definitely a nickname she didn't enjoy from her wilder days that seemed to keep up amongst the 'popular kids.'

Ava closed her book. Uh oh, this was serious. "I want you to push yourself into good study habits now because college, if you choose to go, is hard. Even in a job life, you'll have to study and read. What better way to practice?" She stated plainly before re-opening her book to continue reading.

Sara was gobsmacked. Too often she was blown away by how much Ava cared. People called her emotionless, even worse a robot. She's made people cry from her sheer dedication to learning, to rules and it was amazing to know how much she meant to Ava. Enough to have shorter study sessions so Sara could be productive and not burn out. Enough that Ava would bring extra portions of her lunch because she always seemed to want to steal from Ava's plate. Sometimes, it was just things like Ava standing on her right because Sara liked to be able to swing her left hand when she walked. 

"What?" Was the question, Ava shifted uncomfortably under Sara's intense gaze.

"You're amazing." Sara breathed out.

Ava let out this cute little 'pfft' sound, blushing and ducking her head. "I am not, don't lie to me." She squeaked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear .

Sara, determined to prove her wrong, pushed aside their homework and got closer to Ava. Who was just progressively getting redder and redder. "You are! You're the smartest person in the whole damn school. You care about people like Gary, small and shy but in need of someone who takes no bullshit-"

"Language."

"Sorry. You listen when Ray goes on a tangent about physics. Nate when he goes on about Star Wars. Hel- heck," She corrected quickly. "Somehow you made John Constantine attempt to care about homework. You are a great captain for the softball team. And... you care about me. Even when I had a bit of a 'reputation' and was the epitome of a party girl." Those were just a few things of many that made up this extraordinary 17 year old in front of her. 

"We didn't get along at all but you saved me." She added after taking a deep breath. It's not easy to admit as a teenager, or as anyone for that matter that you needed help.

"You didn't need saving." But then again, she had never met anyone like Ava Sharpe.

"You gave me the courage to change. The first time you smiled at me, it felt like someone had punched me." Sara laughed, getting closer and closer until she was almost on top of Ava. "It's silly to say but I needed someone like you in my life."

Ava looked overwhelmed. "An emotionally distant, overworking robot?"

"Don't say that." Sara snapped, her voice terse. "You aren't a robot Aves, you just don't like taking a chance on new people. I can understand why, you've told me why. You are the most extraordinary person I know."

Ava didn't respond, just gawking up at Sara like she hung the moon and the stars everynight.

"Aves? You're trembling." Sara whispered, practically on top of the other blonde. 

"Because I'm scared."

"Of me?"

"Yes." Ava answered honestly. She was quick to continue when Sara recoiled back. "But like... I'm in awe of you Sara Lance." She pulled Sara down, the other woman hovering over her now in a very compromising position that she was becoming more and more aware of. 

"May I... May I kiss you Ava Sharpe?" Sara asked, taking a leap of faith and hoping Ava would catch her. To be honest, she'd started falling a long time ago for Ava. It was too late to back out now lest her heart be crushed. 

Ava stared at her for a long moment before a shy look broke out over her face. "Yes."


End file.
